A Lesson Learned
by Teddy1008
Summary: When Remus Lupin finds out what Harry Potter did, he is not happy. Not happy at all. WARNING: Contains spanking


**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**WARNING: This fanfic contains spanking.**

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter was a boy. He was a wizard and went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. He was currently in third year, but still was smaller than his other classmates. His guardian was Remus John Lupin, who was currently glowering at him. If looks could kill, Harry Potter would be dead by now.<p>

"You broke your promise, Harry James!" Remus thundered, fuming visibly. Harry glared back as Remus continued. "You promised me, Harry! You said that you wouldn't go looking for trouble!"

"I didn't go looking for it!" Harry spat back. His emerald eyes were burning like fire. "You bloody well know that!"

"Mind your attitude and language, or I'll wash your mouth out with soap, Harry James!" Remus reprimanded.

Harry glowered back, not answering. Remus, now a bit - just a bit - more calmer than before, growled, "You said you wouldn't go find any Dementors to practice!" The anger was replaced with anxiety. "You should have just come to me and I would have helped you!"

"Like hell, you would," Harry growled back.

Remus looked taken aback by his attitude. "You're getting your mouth washed out after this!" he said sternly, glowering. His amber eyes were a dark gold.

"After what?" Harry said irritably, eyes flashing.

"After this." Remus flicked his wand and Harry was over Remus' lap, bare bottomed.

Harry gulped. Suddenly the fury inside of him was replaced with guilt and terror. "I'm sorry, Remus," he began, but Remus gave him a hard swat. "Ow!" Harry cried out. Remus began to change the color of his bottom with hard smacks. "Ow, ow!" Harry yelped when Remus smacked the same spot. "Please, Remus, stop, I'm sorry!" he protested, starting to wiggle. His bottom was beginning to sting and burn.

"Harry James, why are you getting this spanking?" Remus asked after a while. A tear dripped down to the floor. When Harry didn't answer, Remus moved to swat his thighs and Harry wailed.

"I'm sorrrrrrryyyyyyyy!" he yowled, squirming around.

"That wasn't the question!"

SMACK!

Harry jerked, wincing. "I- I am getting this spanking OW because OUCH I disobeyed OWWWIEEEE! I disobeyed you! OWWWWWW! Please stop!" Harry begged.

"Forgot something, young man," Remus told him, not letting up in the least.

Harry wracked his desperately. Another smack was applied and his wailed, "I can't think while you're OWWWW doing OUCH that!"

"You SMACK shouldn't SMACK have SMACK to SMACK think, Harry James! SMACK SMACK SMACK!" Remus scolded furiously.

"OWWWWWWWWW! It hurts, please stop!" Harry begged, thrashing.

"I will not stop until I get answer from you." SMACK SMACK!

"Okay, okay!" Harry desperately wracked his brain. "I broke my promise to you!"

"And?"

"I ... I ..." SMACK!

Harry couldn't think of anything. Remus decided to help. "Very well. You lied to me, Harry James. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! When I asked you what you did SMACK you said SMACK SMACK that SMACK you SMACK went SMACK flying! SMACK! SMACK!" Remus said sternly.

"S-sorry!" Harry cried out.

"I certainly hope you are!" Remus landed another smack, then decided to bring this to an end. He lowered one leg and lifted the other and aimed for the sensitive sit-spots.

"OWWWWW!" Harry sobbed, going limp. "STOP! PLEASE! I'M SORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!"

Remus stopped and looked down at the furiously dark red bottom, and with a wince realized that sitting would be no fun for Harry in the future. Remus drew the boy up, careful to let his bottom hang between his legs and hugged Harry, putting Harry's head under his chin and rocking him. He rubbed circles on his back and slowly the boy's sobs turned into sniffles. Remus patted Harry's back. "Hush, cub. It's okay. All over."

Harry sniffled. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered, a tear leaking out again. "You'll never trust me again. I'm so sorry," he whimpered.

Remus sighed. "Yes, Harry, you will have to earn back my trust for you, but as long as you make the effort it'll be fine." Harry cried at that. He had finally gotten Remus to let him wander around alone, but now he was placed back in square one. Remus rubbed Harry's back again. "Shh, it's okay. I know, it hurts, doesn't it?" Harry nodded miserably. "But that sore bottom is to teach you to obey and listen. I do it because I care for you, Harry James. I can't bear losing you." A tear trickled down Harry's face. "Your broom is on the ground for quite a bit but I think you know that, don't you Harry?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said softly, voice cracking.

Remus sighed, not wanting to punish the boy further. "All right, Harry. Come with me. We'll get your mouth washing over with, and you'll stand in the corner for ten minutes, but then all will be forgiven, all right?"

Harry nodded. Remus stood up, transfigured Harry's clothes into baggy pajamas. Harry looked at him questioningly. "I want you to get some sleep after this," Remus explained, carrying Harry to the bathroom. Remus conjured a stool for Harry, but decided to be a bit lenient and placed a cushioning charm on it. He sat Harry down, who winced and sniffled. Remus took out a bar of soap and ran it under the water. Then he turned to Harry. "Open." Harry closed his eyes tightly and opened his mouth. Remus placed the bar of soap in his mouth. The moment it was inside, Remus started counting.

At thirty eight Harry made a horrible sound between a whimper and a gag. At fifty-one a tear trickled down. Harry was looking at Remus pleadingly with those unbearable emerald green eyes. With a soft sigh Remus took out the bar of soap and handed Harry a cup filled with water. "You'll only be able to rinse three times, so make it count," he warned.

Harry leaned over the sink, coughing and gagging. He swished water in his mouth and spat. After he had done that three times, he whimpered, staring longingly at the bottom of his cup. Remus gave Harry a sympathetic pat on the back and carried him to bed. Dimming the lights, he said softly, "Goodnight, cub."

"'Night, Remus," Harry whispered back, not daring to lie down on his back. He settled for sleeping on his stomach, and that was how he slept all night.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>


End file.
